Fortress of Ice (Location)
The Fortress of Ice is a fortress-turned-dungeon located to the south of the city-state of Winterhold, in the northeast regions of Skyrim. Description The fortress is two-floors, and is much less extensive than that of Stonekeep and the Fang Lair. The first floor is the first bulk of the fortress, among the rooms being a central waterway-hub room, quarters for the Knights, and various rooms with specially carved architecture and in-floor caverns, along with in-floor hubs guarded by various Snow Wolves. There are also multiple flooded tunnels near the waterways, suggesting leakage and poor maintaining of the waterway. The second floor is accessible through an ice staircase, and is the second bulk of the fortress. More extensive underground tunnels are dug here, but is generally similar to the first floor. The second floor has new walls, with certain carved patterns, generally painted with some type of signifying color. An example being the "Hell Hound pen" to the north of the second floor's entrance, marked with red walls with two red symbols. The chamber contains multiple Hell Hounds, and has a locked, fenced door. It's also possible that, sometimes, these chambers and specially-designed rooms won't have any purpose at all, such as the white, marked and stylized room off to the side of the "Hell Hound pen." At the time of the Eternal Champion's arrival during the Third Era's Simulacrum on the journey to rebuild the Staff of Chaos, the fortress was kept running by a group of hostile Knights. The fortress was kept generally well-tended to. Although most of the doors have been heavily damaged, the wall designs and wall patters were well preserved.Events of "Fortress of Ice" History The Fortress of Ice was originally the personal fortress and home to the legendary Archmagus Shalidor, in turn with his personal testing grounds being his Labyrinthian. After Shalidor's time, the fortress was taken over by a group of hostile Knights, acting as bandits. These knights worked side-by-side with towering Ice Golems, making them almost unstoppable to the basic adventurer. During the Imperial Simulacrum of the Third Era, the Knights of the Fortress of Ice attacked an extremely important caravan destined to the Winterhold Mages Guild. This caravan contained a Tablet, which when connected to a larger tablet, was able to reveal the Elder Scrolls and the location of the Archmagus' legendary testing grounds, the Labyrinthian. Quests Fortress of Ice The first part to the third main quest of Arena. Following the Eternal Champion's venture into the Fang Lair, Ria has divined the location of the second piece of the Staff of Chaos: the Labyrinthian. The Champion must talk to Thelen Kaarn, a wizard from the Winterhold Mages Guild, and obtain a Tablet from Archmagus Shalidor's home, the Fortress of Ice, to decipher the location of the Archmagus' magical testing grounds, the Labyrinthian. Gallery Fortress of Ice Entrance (Arena).png|The entrance hallway. Fortress of Ice Waterway Crossroads (Arena).png|The waterway's crossroads. Fortress of Ice Digging Site (Arena).png|A dug out area of the fortress. Fortress of Ice Carvings (Arena).png|Specially carved walls within the fortress. Fortress of Ice Second Floor Entrance (Arena).png|The second floor entrance hallway. Shalidor's Home Hell Hound Pen Inside (Arena).png|The inside of the Hell Hound pen, with three bundles of treasure; a reward at the back of the room. Fortress of Ice White Room (Arena).png|The mysterious "white room" inside the second floor. Fortress of Ice Green Room (Arena).png|The "green room," where two Snow Wolves inhabit. Fortress of Ice Mystical Patterns (Arena).png|Mystical blue patters on the second floor's marked walls. Trivia *The Fortress of Ice is not found in . However, based on the map of Arena as compared to the in-game map of Skyrim, it is possible that it is located at or between either Saarthal or Alftand. Appearances * de:Eisfestung Category:Arena: Skyrim Locations